hollywood_ufandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Ratzik
Brian Ratzik is a producer over at Galactic Pictures that have been working on numerous projects ranging from movies to TV shows. History Brian has worked over at Galactic Pictures for many years. as an producer for their projects from movies to TV shows. As he was producing the movie, 'Far Side of the Sun , he met Addison as she was starting out as a movie actress and was cast into the movie. They both fell in love with each other, even though he was married and told Addison that he was going to divorce his wife. This was until his wife found out about their affair and threatened them both. He told his wife that Addison seduced him as his wife told Addison that if she ever set foot in his set, then she would ruin her life and her career forever. Addison left in tears as Brian tried to contact her through text messages to talk to him again. Involvement Brian Ratzik was introduced in The Debut as Ethan brought MC to meet with Brian Ratzik at Lisa's party and talk with him about his upcoming projects. Then, he turned down MC and Ethan saying that they were starting out and that he would soon have them join in his upcoming projects later on. Afterwards, he left saying that he was going to get a girl to believe that he was George Clooney. Later, he appeared in Be My Valentine as MC and Ethan were going to Galactic Pictures to discuss about Lisa's contract with the new animated movie, 'Unicorn Friends', he was producing. He told them that the only way that Lisa was going to get out of the contract was that he gets to have a meeting with Addison or that he was going to get the termination fee. If MC arranges a meeting with Addison and Brian, they will argue and Addison will run out in tears as Brian voided the contract. If MC paid the termination fee, he will be surprised that MC paid the high fee and said that despite that he didn't get to meet Addison again, he loves money more than he loves women. He later appears in A Chance at Love as he produces the realty wedding show for and collaborates with MC and their entourage. He encourages MC to develop more drama for the show and sends them to make sure that the shows goes on with the couple's activities recording on their parts. During Celebrity Wedding, he appears at the Staples Center sending MC and their entourage to make sure that are ready for the wedding before he disappears. After Zoe throws her engagement ring out to the crowd and runs off, Brian appears to MC saying that they need to say or do something in order for the audience to understand what happened and how they should feel the story end. Once MC has given the speech, he would say that he felt emotional or disgusted during their speech. Later on, he appeared during The Hearing as MC tries to get a third representative to speak for them at the university board meeting. After MC talked to him, he laughed out loud until he stopped and looked at them with a surprised face saying, "Wait, you were serious?" Personality Brian Ratzik is a devious man that has been manipulating people such as Addison to do his will and makes sure that he gets to have money whether it makes or breaks people. While he claims to love Addison, he loves money more and that he will try to get the earnings that he wants. He is willing to talk to MC as long as he makes money off of their projects. Appearance Brian has light skin with wrinkles on forehead and cheeks and light grey hair. He wears a light black suit with a white shirt underneath, an orange scarf wrapped around his neck, an orange handkerchief in his suit pocket, and orange-rimmed sunglasses on his face. Quest Appearances Brian Ratzik appears in the following quests: * The Debut * Be My Valentine * A Chance at Love * Celebrity Wedding * The Hearing Trivia * He likes to play golf * Despite that he's married, he's been seeing other girls, such as Addison. * He likes the girls to see that he is George Clooney. Category:Main Story Characters Category:Antagonists